


Wrath

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [74]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels wrath unlike anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath

You look down at the three pairs of earrings on the palm of your gloved hand for what seems like the millionth time and let out a loud huff as you curl your hand into a fist, making sure the earrings are in a tight grasp.

"Be patient," Major Miles says simply. You realize that the sound created by the soft cloth of your gloves rubbing against each other has caught his attention in this quiet and tense room.

Still, you groan in response before you get to your feet and begin to pace, much to his annoyance. You can feel his glare on you through his dark glasses, but you quickly decide that you don't give a damn because you have every right to be distressed. It's  _your_  brother and best friend who are in danger, not his.

_I should have done something,_ you think once more as the guilt running through your veins turns into wrath.  _I shouldn't have let her go with Scar! Agh, dammit!_

Your only hope is that Alphonse caught up to them in time, but through this blizzard… You try to push those thoughts out of your mind and bring yourself to hope that they're all okay. Pushing back the sense of dread trying to overcome you, you find frustration instead because _all you can do, is wait._

And the familiar feeling of uselessness fills you with absolute anger.

Even with so much power at your disposal, you can't do  _anything_.

You're stuck in this stupid colorless building with Miles, the Briggs soldiers, and that son of a bitch Kimblee. It was all his fault. He brought Winry to Briggs. Through your golden bangs, you glance at the doorway where the bastard in white waits patiently on the other side for the blizzard to end. You wish that you could beat the shit out of that bastard right here and now, but the consequences would be too great and they keep you in place.

You sit back down, glancing at Miles but realizing his red eyes are already on you, making sure you don't do anything stupid. You look away again and stare at the floor, tapping your automail foot, now much lighter than the old model, and make a quiet  _thud_  as the sole of your shoe hit's the concrete floor over and over. With a scowl, you ignore the looks and sounds of the other Briggs soldiers that wait with you and Miles. You can't calm down.

Your  _family_  is in  _danger._

You force your right fist to open, knowing you could give into your wrath very easily as it begins to blur your vision. But then you look down at your palm again and your golden eyes meet the silver pieces resting there and you try to relax. It's a useless effort though, you know you can't. Those earrings only remind you of everything happening around you even more.

You have to see Winry again. You  _have_ to. The earrings were a silent promise between the both of you and you _know it._

_Al has to get to them. Al's gonna find them, I know he is._

Still, there's a small corner in your heart that is full of doubt and keeps you from truly believing. That's what angers you most, that your stubbornness has failed you. You clench your fists and jaw, looking at the blur of white just outside the window as you try to conceal your absolute fury at the entirety of the situation.

A shaky sigh escapes your lips along with a very soft, "They're gonna be okay. They have to be."

Maybe if you say it enough and think about it enough, it'll come true. And then, when you finally see their faces, maybe all the wrath inside you will dissipate into thin air, as if it had never been there at all.

Maybe.


End file.
